The present invention relates to projection of biological energy on living things. In particular, the invention relates to a biological energy projector in which a photon produced by an electric bulb is reinforced in piles by the interaction of photon energy separated into its spectral components by a multiprism and photoelectron energy released by a reflecting plate and energy useful to a living body is created through a color balancer and emanated to the outside.
In order for a living thing to maintain its life and lead on a healthy life, required energy must be supplied continuously.
A basic energy source is obtained by ingesting those materials produced by primary producers like green plants through food and drink and gradually reducing them into their components together with breathing after storing them in the body.
Photosynthetic action in green plants is a reaction of synthesizing organic matter from carbon dioxide by absorbing a photon. At this time, these plants conduct very important metabolism which maintains the environment of the earth and all living things by imbibing carbon dioxide in the atmosphere and discharging oxygen.
Such a photosynthetic action is achieved when the chlorophyll of a plant absorbs a photon.
The organic matter created by the plant is ingested by animals including men and used as a source of energy (ATP). In the cell of an animal, it is reduced into a source of energy (ATP), water and carbon dioxide through metabolism.
In the process of this metabolism, energy charged with an electric charge such as ion is produced and ATP serves as storing electron energy.
Thus, a living thing obtains energy indirectly by changing it variously.
According to literature, the energy directly obtained in the human body produces energy useful to a living body when indispensable fatty acid in the human body interact with electrons flowing therein by absorbing a photon. (Dr. J. Budwig).
The aforesaid indispensable fatty acids (linolenic and linoleic acids) have the following structural formulae. ##STR1##
G. Lakhovsky, a physicist born in the Soviet Union, compared the shape of a cell nucleus to a general electric wire in his "The secrets of life".
The nutritious material such as indispensable fatty acid and amino acid in the cell serves as the inductance of an electric wire. According to him, it sets up a vibration and causes and an oscillation by the interaction of photon energy.
When the energy obtained through such an action keeps the oscillation faithfully in the cell, a living thing maintains its life, improves health, strengthens immunity and smoothens cell division, he stated.
It is revealed that photon energy is the root of such an action.
Accordingly, it is proved that photon energy coming from light functions as a decisive factor in life conservation in all living things.